


if i paint my sins white will i be pure again?

by newrromantics



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrromantics/pseuds/newrromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all just a game to them, your lives are just puppets and they're the puppeteers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i paint my sins white will i be pure again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is book!Jenny, because I felt that she worked better for this particular piece. Actually, most of this could be viewed as book!characters. It's sort of a mix between the book universe and tv universe, so it's really up to how you see it.

 

 _Well you know what they say,_ Serena gives her best wicked smirk as the words trail off of her lips. Sun beats down on them, bodies stretched out across the sand. Dan frowns, resisting the urge to ask what it is they say. He's a pale, plaid wearing, poet waxing nonsense writer, not asking what certain things mean is the only way he's able to play it cool— he's still surprised that Serena is interested in him.

 

 

Heels clamber down steps, pointed and sharp and wicked. Brunette hair tumbles down shoulders, red lips pursed as the raven scans the beach for her latest victim. A brunette girl trails after her, short and big boobs and looking a little lost. _Jenny Humphrey_ , tumbles out of her mouth, a trill call for the little girl. Sharp blue eyes land on the pale, plaid wearing, poet waxing nonsense writer and the tall, blonde, model.

 

 

(He breaks your heart, and you break hers and everyone breaks yours).

 

 

Jennifer Humphrey, the newest Queen to walk across marble floors and to give a smile that sends people into shocks, heart attacks— and she's just as beautiful as you once were, somehow you salvaged a princess out of the rubble.

 

 

Serena kisses him with a full mouth, hands tugging at his shirt in the summer sun. It's hot, the sand curling underneath her toes. Painted a glittery gold. Dan grins underneath the kisses, trying to keep up with her pace.

 

 

Blair watches from inside her Hampton's mansion, the younger Humphrey by her side. Begging for kisses and love and adoration. Closed mouth kisses, polite almost, are pressed against the little girl's skin.

 

 

 _Blair_ — He gasps. Serena is the sun and the warmth and the sky, and Blair is steel and the moon and the night. She's sharp angles and pretty features and sonnets come easier about girls that belong in Cali but broken Queens with wings that don't work paint a better picture in the long run. Brown hair tumbles across his shoulders, a headband sloppily falling from it's regal place amongst the curls. He kisses her greedily.

 

 

Lazily, she presses a cool glass against the younger girls shoulder. Scotch swirling around in the glass in a pretty daze, Serena becomes almost entranced before she becomes bored. Quickly moving onto being more interested in the silver her nails are coated in, today. Jenny sighs in content, eyes fluttering closed as she basks in the warm sun. Serena takes the glass away, placing a kiss on her shoulder where it was previously pressed against.

 

 

"I was a rock star once," Dan muses, trying to impress Blair. She raises an eyebrow as she sips on a Martini, _"Really?"_ she asks, leaning forward teasingly, she's bored with his story already. She tips the rest of the Martini down her throat, never once taking her eyes off of Dan. Entranced by him, he's from Brooklyn and she's out of his league—

 

 

(Well, those things don't stop her from taking his clothes off).

 

 

Flicking through an old issue of Vouge, Serena approaches her. Tempting and taunting and Jenny's breath gets caught in her throat— So yeah, maybe she's had a crush on Serena van der Woodsen since _forever_ but who hasn't? She snatches the magazine out of Jenny's hands, eyes flicking over it casually before she tosses it on the table and flops down next to Jenny. _Wanna make out?_ Serena asks, bored as she checks her nails. Peach, today.

 

 

Jenny presses her lips against Serena. Slowly, the blonde opens up the younger girls mouth and it's like she's landed on cloud nine. Deep down, Jenny knows this means nothing to Serena. She's bored, but it means everything to Jenny. Serena moves up over her body, tangling their legs together.

 

 

 _Think we've got them under our spell yet?_ Blair glares as she enters Serena's room, her coach bag being casually chucked onto the bed. Angrily storming over to Serena, who's happily lying in bless. Probably already popped some pills. The blonde frowns, _don't be mad, B_. she coos, and how could Blair stay mad? Her face softens into a smile as she leans down and presses a soft kiss to Serena's cheek.

 

 

(and it's nothing more than a game to them, you're their puppets).

 

 

Dan crumbles under their spell, and Serena really _did_ like him and Blair could of loved him.

 

 

He turns up at the Waldorf penthouse in New York, once the summer has faded and it's nothing but a distant memory in the back of their minds. They hadn't crushed anyone, yet. Because they're still going to play, make the final year interesting— but Dan turns up on the first day of school, after school and finds Serena lying in Blair's bed with a highlighter stuck between her teeth and Blair kissing her stomach.

 

 

He ruins all their fun by finding it out.

 

 

Serena lazily says hi, pushing Blair off of her and waving at Dan. Almost tempting him to come forward. Blair rolls her eyes, annoyed at the interruption, (of their 'study session' and of their game).

 

 

Pale, plaid wearing, poet waxing nonsense writers never really stand chances against Upper East Side Princesses and Queens who like to scheme and drink and kiss each other in their spare time.

 

 

It's mentioned in passing to Jenny, who confesses to her own games played that Summer.

 

 

(She fucked Blair, and she fucked Serena and she fucked some random preppy guy at a bar that the two girls knew—).

 

 

And Dan is too numb to care, his heart lying in broken shatters across the globe. For a moment, he loved Serena, briefly. _Dream girl, dream girl, dream girl_ — and they're never what you think they're going to be. He built her up to be so beautiful, so wonderful, and she failed on nearly every account. More damaged and broken than he could of ever dreamed of. Dan never wanted to fix anyone, never had that desire build within him—

 

 

(He loved Blair, though.

Loved the way her blue eyes sparkled,

and the way he hair curled,

the headbands that turned crooked,

dimples in her cheeks as he kissed her).

 

 

Blair calls him up, a few days later. "I really liked you, you know," It feels like a sword piercing her heart. She's never liked anyone aside from Serena, she invites him over and he accepts. _Foolish mistake_ , he mutters kicking stones over with his shoes. Maybe one day he'll write a book about this. The Summer that he got played.

 

 

Serena is drinking, and Blair is laughing and they're both kissing. It looks like they're _free_ and lovely, and neither looks sad. Serena wraps her arms around his frame, pressing kisses against his neck and Blair grins at him from a distance.

 

 

"Join us." His father had warned them of their sins, of the rich kids. But Jenny played their games that Summer, and she's a shining beacon, now. The first foreign Queen, a Brooklyn baby has been crowned and now the two prettiest girls want him—

 

 

"I already have."


End file.
